


Come Closer

by EuphoricRkive



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just two boys being soft af, M/M, Teasing, and joking around, idk what else to tag oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricRkive/pseuds/EuphoricRkive
Summary: He was cold, of course the blankets were ripped off him again. He couldn’t really blame Yeonjun for the way he slept, really no one could control the way they moved when they slept.In which Yeonjun sleeps wildly and always steals the blankets from Soobin
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute and soft and yeah. Idk I just love writing fluffy stories about these two oops
> 
> Also super short lol

He was cold, of course the blankets were ripped off him again. He couldn’t really blame Yeonjun for the way he slept, really no one could control the way they moved when they slept.

But this was the fourth time in the same night that the covers had been ripped off him. Soobin reaches over, eyes still shut as he blindly reaches for the blankets that have been stolen from him. 

However he was met with empty space. This time he did open his eyes, thoroughly baffled as to why Yeonjun would leave their shared bed with all of the blankets. “Hyung I…oh…”

Yeonjun hadn't gone anywhere. He just fell...or well rolled to be more accurate. Straight off the bed and onto the floor. All the blankets he took cushioned his fall. He didn’t even stir. Soobin was laughing now, looking at the elder boy with amusement. 

“Yeonjunnie hyuuuung!” He was laughing as he called out. Yeonjun groaned, barely waking. Soobin scooted closer now, reaching down and shaking the elder boy. “Junnie hyung? Wake up.” This time Yeonjun opened his eyes half way. Then fully when he registered he was looking up at Soobin. 

“What the hell…” his voice was deep and groggy and Soobin smiled. “You roll off the bed hyung.” Yeonjun sat up… or tried to at least. He was wrapped in a Cocoon of blankets. This time Soobin really laughed. The noise was contagious, Yeonjun felt it bubbling in his chest as well. 

“I really gotta see someone about the way I sleep.” Soobin has gotten out of bed now, crouching down next to his hyung as he tries to untangle him from his warm prison. “I don’t think you can get help for that Junnie hyung.” 

“I’m sure there is something they could give me, a pill maybe for a peaceful sleep.” Soobin snorted, “it’s a nice idea I’ll give you that hyung.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes at Soobin’s nonchalant behavior. “It probably exists you know.” 

They continued to bicker— or well Yeonjun at Least. Soobin just chuckled every so often until the two were back in bed and settled under the covers. “Pull the covers off me again hyung and next time I’ll kick you off the bed.” 

There was no bite behind Soobin’s words of course. But Yeonjun scrunched his nose anyway. Pushing a cold foot against Soobin’s back and making him cry out. “Hyung!” He turned around quickly, glaring at the older boy — who had a wicked smirk plastered to his face.

“C’mere.” Soobin held his arms out, waiting for the elder boy to scoot closer. “You’re freezing despite all those blankets, at least let me keep you warm to yeah?” Yeonjun smiles at that, scooting over until there was no space between Soobin and him. 

Despite having blankets ripped off him so many times in one night, Soobin remains warm. Yeonjun instantly relaxed into his embrace. Not only was he warm but he was soft. And he smelt great in Yeonjun’s opinion. 

Really Soobin’s arms were the best place in the entire world, and no one could convince him otherwise. He smelt great, like strawberries and Vanilla. His pajamas smelt like a floral fabric softener, and all three scents combined made Soobin...Soobin to Yeonjun. He smelt like home. 

“Binnie warm…” Soobin’s cheeks burned at that, he would never admit it. But he has a huge soft spot for sleepy Yeonjun. The man basically turned into a four year old when he got sleepy enough. “Binnie is warm just for Junnie.” 

He felt Yeonjun smile against his chest, his heart fluttered at the feeling. His cheeks were bright red but his smile stretched from ear to ear. “Binnie, hug me tighter.” It was a small request, one barely heard by Soobin. 

He loved how Clingy Yeonjun got when it was just the two of them. When he could actually respond the way he wanted to. Actually show the affection back and not put on a show for the camera. So his arms tightened around the smaller boy, pulling him impossibly closer.

Soobin’s nose rested on the top of Yeonjun’s hair. He inhaled deeply , cinnamon mixed with vanilla greeted him. “New shampoo?” His voice was soft and low. “Mmhmm” Yeonjun’s voice was barely there, he was almost asleep. 

“I like it.” Soobin’s fingers began to draw shapes on the small of Yeonjun’s back. Hearts and stars and swirls, all creating delicate imaginary patterns. “Are you painting me a picture Binnie.” He could hear the smile in Yeonjun’s voice. He smiled as well. “Of course, it will be the most beautiful painting you’ve ever seen… or well felt.” 

His grin grew when he felt the tiny laughs shake Yeonjun’s frame. “Go to sleep junnie, you need your rest.” Yeonjun hummed, “goodnight Binnie” 

“Good night my love.”


End file.
